


An Intense Night

by Skelet



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelet/pseuds/Skelet
Summary: Mae and Bea have an intense night together.





	An Intense Night

Mae and Bea were lying nude together in their room, both trying to persuade the other that they should let them be dom.  
"But i wanna be on top tonight Beaaa~". The blue scaled crocodile was quick to dismiss Mae's whine with her response. "'I'd bet there's a lot of things you want Mae.".

The conversation had come to a stand still for a moment before Mae uttered out a suggestion sounding somewhat unsure of herself. "Well how about we, uh... wrestle for it?". Bea responded with a slight confusion to the suggestion. "Wrestle?". "Yeah! Whoever can get the other to submit gets to be the dom!". The feline said suddenly fully sure of her own idea and greatly excited. Her partner thought about it for a bit before giving a short response. "Sure, why not.".

The wrestle was quick and heated, both of the girls trying to get on top and take control. At first it was almost seeming like Mae would win, but that result was not to be. While she was by no means weak, Mae didn't stand a chance against her opponent. Bea's work at the Ol' Pickaxe had left her quite a bit stronger than the lazy feline she was up against.

Before long Bea was on top of Mae, gripping the cat's tail tightly in her mouth. The bite wasn't enough to cause injury of any sort, but it was enough to cause a light pain to the now losing feline. Despite her completely disadvantageous position, Mae still let out a challenge to the girl who was clearly winning. "N-no chance, it's my turn to top. You're goin' down!". Bea just about rolled her eyes at what Mae said before she noticed just how wet the feline girl below her was getting. "You're really into this, huh.". Before Mae could respond to what Bea said she felt a scaly finger slip into her pussy. As the finger was slipping in and out, pressing at her sensitive spots, she felt another start playing with her clit. "N-no fair...". The out of breath feline said. "I don't remember you telling me any rules~." Bea said teasingly in response to Mae. Much to her disappointment the fingers probing her depths and playing with her clit stopped shortly after they had began. "W-why'd you stop.?" Mae complained to her partner." "If you want me to continue you can go ahead and submit." Bea said in response. "In your dreams!". Mae said, defying her obvious loss.

Bea kept up her teasing, slipping a finger into Mae before pulling it out or flicking at her clit, all while keeping her down. Despite her great stubbornness, Mae could not stand against the constant small bits of pleasure that weren't getting fulfilled and eventually gave up. "I-i give up.". In response to Mae's acceptance of loss Bea said. "Hmmm? What was that? I couldn't quite hear you.". "Please Bea...". Mae said sounding defeated. Wanting to hear the feline fully submit, Bea said. "So, what do you want me to do then, Mae?". Closing her eyes, Mae said loudly, almost shouting. "Please stop teasing me and just fuck me Be-AAAAH!". Mae's last word turned into a half scream half moan as a she felt a rather sizeable dildo quickly push deep into her. "Pleasure yourself with that while i prepare something else for you, you little slut.". Bea said in an almost scathing tone. Mae took pleasure in the insulting order and quickly began obeying it, slipping the toy in and out of herself while Bea was preparing. Due to all the previous teasing, it took almost no time at all for Mae to get near climaxing. Before she could finally get that release however, she was stopped by a scaly hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand away, along with the toy. "Can't have you finishing just yet, can we?" Bea said before once again getting on top of Mae, this time with a new toy on her. A strap-on. "Go ahead and suck it." Bea commanded Mae as she got the toy near her mouth. Opening her mouth, Mae obeyed the order without resistance and began fellating the strap-on. While it wasn't as big as the dildo that had been in her moments ago, the strap-on certainly was by no means small, she was having trouble fully fitting it into her mouth. Mae wanted so badly for Bea to finally let up and start fucking her pussy, and she could do nothing to try to pleasure herself as her hands were being held down by the crocodile girl dominating her. Bea didn't have Mae continue for long, but it had felt like an eternity for the feline girl, her want, her need causing her nether regions to get wetter and wetter, staining the bed.

Once Bea finally pulled the toy out of Mae's mouth and got up off of her, the by now immensely lusting cat put both her hands at her crotch and spread her pussy wide. Mae, practically gone crazy from her want to be fucked, screamed out. "STICK IT IN, FUCK ME SILLY BEA!". Even though she was the one who was supposed to be giving out commands this night, Bea complied with Mae's request. The moaning Mae let out when Bea finally stuck it in could almost have been confused with a scream, all of Mae's pent up lust finally getting some release. Bea slammed the strap-on in and out of Mae's sopping wet pussy, pushing to the base and pulling nearly all the way out before slamming it in again in a sporadic pace. With the combination of both the saliva and Mae's juices, the toy was able to slip in and out with almost no resistance. "How's this you little whore?" Despite the question, all Bea got in response from Mae was her continued moaning and repeating of Bea's name. In no time Mae was back at the brink of her climax, and this time Bea wasn't stopping it. Mae let out another screaming moan and held Bea close as she was launched into one of the best orgasms of her life.

After a short bit Mae let go of her partner and let herself fall fully onto the bed. "I hope you don't think you're done." Bea said as she removed her strap-on. Casting the toy aside Bea put her crotch at Mae's face and gave her a simple command. "Lick." Mae, despite being rather tired from the intense fucking, complied with Bea's order and began licking. Mae was having trouble getting any breath as Bea kept grinding her pussy on her face. "Your face makes for a pretty good seat.". Bea said while starting to push her crotch down harder, nearing her own climax. Pushing her nethers down on her partner's face one last hard time Bea went into an orgasm. As she rode out her climax Bea moaned out her partner's name. "Ohhhhh Mae...". Mae continued lapping up Bea's juices until the crocodile finally came to the end of her orgasm and picked herself up off her face, laying herself down in the bed. "That was really good, Mae...". Bea said relaxing and cuddling up next to her partner. "Yeah… I'll beat you next time we wrestle though!". Mae said with excitement. "We'll have to see about that." Bea said before pulling the covers over both herself and her partner so they could get some much needed sleep after their intense night.


End file.
